Life as I know It
by Gummy.Bear.Giggles
Summary: Hi, my name is Ginny, and this is my story. Finally the war is over meaning me and my friends get to go back to Hogwarts for our seventh, or in some cases eighth year *Cough, Cough Ron, Harry, and Hermione* I'm so ready to be a normal teen. To be free to live life with no worry, unless its about who to date. That is if I can break up with Harry...because apparently we're an item.


**A/N: Hi! I'm so glad that you stopped in to give my story a chance! Really I appreciate it!. I've always wanted to be a writer and I'm finally starting the long road to achieve at least one of my goals in life :). I figure it might be easy to practice with characters that are already formed and lets face it the Harry Potter series rules! Now that I've gotten that off my chest...I hope you enjoy this paragraph, I worked really hard on it. Enjoy! :D**

** Disclaimer: I know this is completely obvious but...I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, so if you recognize anyone or anything...it is not mine :). However, I do plan on introducing one character of my own making at a much later chapter :) **

Chapter 1: Cold Mornings and Fluffy Cuteness "Ginny get down here and eat breakfast! You don't want to be late on your last first day of Hogwarts now do you!" I grumble to myself as I flip the blankets off of my toasty warm body. The cold air hits and instantly I pull them back and snuggle back into the recesses of the quilt my mum made me years ago. I don't want to get up, and more importantly I don't want to face the group of people that I know are awaiting my arrival down stairs. Even now as I get ready to force myself out of bed to get dressed I hear his voice. So smooth and sweet. Like a lullaby meant just for my ears. Unfortunately I have to deliver news to him that will break us both. I have to tell him that I know longer love him, but that I love another. Before the battle Harry had told me that in order to keep me safe he would have to break up with me, so that I would not be a target. He didn't trust in the strength I was born with. Instead I found a man that does.

Unfortunately this man does not know that I am in love with him. Yes I know it is pathetic, but I Ginevra Molly Weasley am going to change that. As soon as I gather the courage to talk to Harry. Might as well face the music now. One thing is sure and that's that my mother is right. I do not want to be late on my last first day of Hogwarts. It's actually weird thinking that I will be in the same grade as the golden trio since they have to repeat seventh year. Thankfully I was able to finish sixth year without to many academic problems. It's so unreal to think that I will have all the same classes as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Now them, as in Ron and Hermione finally being together is a whole other can of weird that I'm not quite ready to open yet. This is why I will avoid any relationship topics with the two.

"Ginevra Weasley get down here before I come get you!" Every one of us Weasley kids knows that if mum comes up to get you, no matter what you're in for it. This being said I force myself to once again remove my nice warm quilt and hop out of bed. I rush over to my dresser and pull out some muggle clothing of skinny jeans and a plain pink shirt. Ever since my dad took me to work on the day they researched 'country folk' I've had an infatuation with cowgirl boots, and well anything western. Hence the boots I'm currently slipping my now sock clad feet into. They are a rustic brown color with white spirals going up the sides, front, and back. These clothes are way more comfortable than the stupid wizard clothes. I just don't like all the flowy material. I like my clothes to move with my body, not get in the way. And as for the boots, well my feet have never experienced such heaven before. Plus they give me a little height. Which is bitter sweet, seeing as I'm already a bit taller than Harry. As shallow as it is this is one of the reason's I just can't be with him. The man in the relationship is supposed to be taller, more masculine. When I'm with Harry, I feel like I'm the more masculine one.

I open my door and head downstairs. About half way down I realize that my hair is still a mess from sleeping, so I pull out my wand and whisper 'spongify' to soften my curls. I end up in the kitchen since there was no one in the living room. "Finally you came down. I was about to head up there and make you get up."

I can't help but to cringe a little at the thought of what might have been. "Well looks like you don't have to."

I look over at the table and see that it's empty. It's hard for me to deal with being the last Weasley child at home. Ron moved in with Harry after the final battle. They fixed up his old family home in Godrick's Hollow, and have been staying there. Of course Harry had said 'one day Gin, after you and me get married, we will live in this house. This is why I want it to be as beautiful as you.' At the time it made my heart melt. Now I feel bad knowing that we will never live there together. Also knowing it's his and Ron's bachelor pad right now makes it hard to think of it as anything else, especially a family home.

I plop down onto one of the many chairs at our kitchen table waiting for my mum to place the food down. It's going to be weird being in classes with Harry. Especially now that I'm going to break up with him. Man this is going to stink. I feel so bad and I haven't even done it yet. "Hey mum, do you know if Ron, Harry and Hermione are meeting us here, or at the train station?"

She looks over her shoulder at me, and says, "At the station deary, why?"

"Oh I just can't wait to see them." I force a fake smile, and my face definitely shows it.

"Now Gin-bug why is that smile not reaching your eyes?" I see my dad walk in and sit at the head of the table. He always did know when I was lying.

"What do you mean?" I try to play dumb but I can see he knows what I'm doing.

"Darling I know there's something you're not telling me, and this time I'm going to trust that you will tell me when the time is right. Hopefully that time is soon." I love my dad. Now my mum, though she unlike my dad, never lets things go. If she would have seen what my dad did I would not have heard the end of it. Well at least not until she got the answer she was after.

"Okay sorry for the delay. I wanted to make sure it was just right." Looking over at my mum she looks frazzled. That's not unusual for her on a first day of school. Especially when it's her last first day as well. She has no more children to go through after me. I guess I didn't realize it would be hard on her as well.

"It's okay mum. I'm sure it will be just as amazing as all of your meals." That is one thing my mum is known for. She is an amazing cook. Like unbelievably good. She has taught me everything she knows; however, I will never be as good as her.

"Well why don't you eat some and let me know. I need to go make sure that everything is ready for the train station." I look over at her confused. I'm pretty sure that I'm the one going away…not her. "Oh silly girl do not give me that look. I just need to make sure that that we have enough floo powder and all."

She is just so cute, the way she bustles around making sure that everything goes off without a hitch. She walks out of the kitchen, and she disappears from site I can slightly hear her humming. "Dad is she up to something?" He shakes his head as he looks down. "So she is definitely hiding something."

I can tell I'm right in the way that he doesn't try to correct me. Now to just figure out what it is. I've learned it's just best to let things play out when it comes to mum and planning something. Images from my 10th birthday party play through my head. I can't help but shudder at the memories. I should have just let her be, but no I had to interfere. Let's just say I learned my lesson. Big time.

I look down at my plate of food and on it is the same thing that I have had on every first day of school since I started at Hogwarts. In my periphery vision I see my mum walk back in with an orange fluffy ball. Confused I look over at her, and my eyes almost pop out of my head. It is not a fluffy ball, no, instead it is a fluffy, orange kitten!

"Mum you got a kitten!" I jump up and run over to her. Instantly my hand reaches out to pet the beautiful little fluff ball that she is holding in her hands.

"No." She pauses and my heart sinks. It must be for one of my siblings. "You got a kitten!" My eyes pop open in an instant. My heart starts pounding.

"I got a kitten!" I can't believe it. My mum just said that I have a kitten. But how? I didn't buy it, and they don't have the money. Despite those negative things going through my head I can't help but feel the overwhelming sense of joy course through my body.

"Yes, me and your father wanted to do something nice for you seeing as it's your last year. We have all gone through so much and seeing it hit you the hardest was unbearable. That being said we thought you deserved it. So we asked around your brothers, Harry, and Hermione to see what is was that you wanted more than anything. And they all said the same thing."

"What was that?" I peal my eyes away from my gorgeous new animal to look at my mum. Judging by the look on her face she can clearly see the gleam in my eyes. I've never been so happy.

"They all said that they remembered when you were about to go into your first year you were upset that you would have to share the family owl with the lot of them, and how you wished you could have a cat instead. For some reason that really stuck with all of your brothers. Harry, and Hermione said a faster broom or better study tools. Obviously we went with what your brothers said." We all three giggle at that. I can't help but let my mind flash to what she said Harry suggested. A broom? Really? Out of all the years we have known each other he says a broom. Oh for the love of Merlin! Ahh! Who even cares I have a kitty!

"So I really have a kitty? Like it's all mine?" She looks at me with a somewhat goofy smile on her face.

"Yep, all yours deary. Now you'll do good to remember to take excellent care of her. We wouldn't want any ill fortune to overcome the little thing." She extends her arms out to me and I take the little ball of fur from her. "Now onto a lighter topic what will you be naming her. I myself fancy Guinevere." She would say that. Back when I was born my mum fought to name me that, but my dad wouldn't budge. He hated it. So, being desperate they pulled out one of my mum's many cookbooks and bam! There was Ginevra and they both fell in love, hence my name. I'm personally not a fan.

"Gin-bug you should have seen her when we went to pick her out. She was patting around this cute little ball that kept making a little tink every time her paw made contact." My eyes shoot up to my dad. He's a brilliant genius. I love giving animals names based on personality and such but since I don't really know her personality a name from a fond memory will be perfect.

"Hey dad remember when I was eleven or so and you took me into the muggle world that place called Broadway and we saw 'Disney on Ice? There was that cute fairy named Tinkerbell that I fell in love with? So how about Tinkerbell, Tink for short? It brings back fond memories and she loves to make that sound?"

"Gin-bug I think that is a perfect name." I know he is remembering that night. It was right before I started Hogwarts. I was terrified and super excited rolled into one. I couldn't have been more ready to go, yet so content to stay home forever. He was trying to take my mind off of my nerves, and boy did it work. We apparated into a wizarding town and then took a cab? I think that is what they are called into the city. It was a magical night. In fact I think it is one on the only things that me and my dad ever did on our own. Without any of my brothers around.

"Alright now that you have a name, you need to go grab the carrier out of the hall closet and prepare to leave. We are so going to be late!" I glance at one of my dads million muggle clocks and see that we have plenty of time, however, I know my mum and I'm not about to argue with her about something as miniscule as how late we will or will not be. I'm just excited that I got a cat.

Not wanting to cross my mum so early in the day I walk into the living room and over to the small hall-like area that leads from it to the front door and go to the only door on the left. Upon opening I immediately see a small carrier made for cats. It's such a cute shade of green that I cannot help the huge grin that spreads across my face. Even though my family is pro Gryffindor and anti Slytherin, my parents still acknowledge my love of green do my complete infatuation with the Holyhead Harpies. It's not my fault that the team color is the same as those slimy snakes. I carefully slide Tink into the carrier and pull my wand out of the side of my right boot. I found that it is quite a handy spot to place it. I quickly say "Accio trunk." knowing that my mum is about to jump on my case for not being fully ready. I see it float down the stairs and land at my feet.

"Gin are you ready dear. We need to be going now!"

"Yes mum I'm all ready." Over the summer after much practicing I finally got down some simple wand-less magic and am now able to levitate things easily, so I place my wand back in my right boot, and levitate my trunk over to the fire place.

"Alright deary lets go." She turns to the kitchen and yells "Arthur dear I'll be home shortly, I'm just going to say a quick hello to Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Oh no! In all my excitement about Tink I totally forgot about having to break up with Harry!

**A/N: Well...What did you think?! Constructive criticism is to me like cake is to ice cream...Is that to much? But seriously I love constructive criticism so let me have it, good, bad, or both. At the moment I'm not sure what my update schedule is going to be like considering I am a college student, but I'm definitely going to aim for at least one update a week. Remember let me know what you think so I know if I should continue on with the story or scrap it and cry in a corner...I went to far again huh?**


End file.
